Fanfiction/The Raccoons (CartoonLover16's series)
The Raccoons fanfiction series by Clint Hophe, aka CartoonLover16 is a series of 7 stories featuring characters from the Raccoons TV series, along with some new characters created by the author. As Long As Forever Part 1 Part 2 Cyril is fed up with the pigs and fires them...again. The Pigs then try to figure out a way to get their jobs back. Meanwhile, Ralph tries to patch things up with Melissa. Part 3 The plot starts to thicken as the Pigs' plan to get their jobs back backfires and Melissa eats a deadly berry that could cost her her life! Part 4 We find out that there is a way to save Melissa from death. Bert, Schaffer, Lisa, and Cedric gear up for what might be their greatest adventure. However, Cyril Sneer hears about what the gang is up to, and plans to put things into his own hands.... Part 5 Bert and Co. spring out Cedric and finally begin their journey to save Melissa from the brink of death. Part 6 Ralph and Melissa make up and remember the good times they had with each other. Part 7 Bert and Co. make it to Adrenaline Peak, Where they meet up with Cyril Sneer. Final Part The Perfect Gift It's Christmas Eve in the Evergreen Forest, and Ralph has forgotten to get Melissa a gift, so he and Bert have to hunt high and low to find one before it's to late. The Knight Before Christmas The New Guy A new raccoon named Rocko moves into the Evergreen Forest, and he's not exactly welcomed by everyone who meet him. Meanwhile, Cyril goes clean in order to impress a neat-freak of a client. The Proposal Sophia Tutu returns to the Evergreen Forest, which gives Cedric Sneer the chance to finally propose to her. Meanwhile, Bert Raccoon tries to give Cedric and Sophia's wedding cake to them safe and sound. Will he succeed? The Raccoon Family Reunion Ralph and Melissa plan a family reunion, and ask Bert to invite his parents. This brings up dark memories for our hero..... Meanwhile, Cyril overhears about the reunion, and misinterprets it as an invasion. He manages to abduct the whole family of Raccoons, and it's up to Bert to save them. The Valentine's Day Ball Several Valentine's Day shenanigans in and outside the Evergreen Forest: *Bert tries to reunite a couple that's supposed to perform at Lady Baden-Baden's Valentine's Day Ball *Bentley asks Annie Ringtail out and gets love advice from Rocko Raccoon *Ralph and Melissa are off skiing for the weekend, but end up getting into an accident that will cost them quality time skiing together Characters Main Characters *'Bert Benjamin Raccoon': *'Ralph Raccoon': One of the raccoons who live at the Raccoondominium. He works as the editor for the Evergreen Standard. *'Melissa Raccoon '(nee Mulligan): *'Schaeffer': *'Broo': *'Cyril Sneer': *'Cedric Sneer': *'Sophia Sneer '(nee Tutu): Cedric's ditzy girlfriend, whom he eventually marries. *'The Pigs': *'Snag': *'Lisa Raccoon' *'Bentley Raccoon' *'George Raccoon' *'Nicole Raccoon' *'Lady Baden-Baden' Series Original Characters Charactes created by the author himself. *'Rocko Raccoon' *'Samuel "Sammy" Skunk' *'Sylvia Skunk' *'Victoria Raccoon' *'Karen' Minor Characters *'Donna' *'Aunt Gertie' *'Ranger Dan' *'Julie' *'Tommy' Minor Series Original Characters *'Winston': The guardian of the Magic Pearl. *'Myron': Owner of Myron's Pie Shop. *'Wendell DeMandel' *'Raccoon Family': Ralph Raccoon's relatives **'Millicent Raccoon': Ralph's mother. **'Sheldon Raccoon': One of Ralph's cousins. **'Linda Raccoon': Sheldon's wife and Ralph's cousin in-law. **'Noah and Vanessa Raccoon': Sheldon and Linda's twin children, Age 7. **'Murray Raccoon': Sheldon and Linda's youngest child and Noah and Vanessa's baby brother. **'Kevin Raccoon': One of Ralph's cousins. **'Sharon Raccoon': One of Ralph's cousins. **'Grandpa Len': Ralph's grandfather. *'Mike Mulligan': Melissa's father. *'Bertram Raccoon': Bert's father. *'Beth Raccoon': Bert's mother. Locations *'Evergreen Lake' *'Raccoondominium' *'Blue Spruce Cafe' *'Sneer Mansion' Series Original Locations *Late Pine Inn *The Lemming Notes Category:Raccoons Fanfics Category:Incomplete pages